


hold me closer (or i’ll fall apart)

by sspideyman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hydra, Hydra Peter Parker, Not Canon Compliant, Spidermom - Freeform, The Winter Soldier - Freeform, bucky is a good dad, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sspideyman/pseuds/sspideyman
Summary: “soldier, this is your son,” the scientist shoves the kid towards james, “you will raise him to be the best soldier hydra has seen.”the child couldn’t have been older than 3 years old. james put a hand on the kid’s shoulder.once they were alone, james kneels next to him.“what’s your name?”“pyotr.”———a peter and bucky hydra fic





	1. what is your mission?

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are when they're speaking another language, usually Russian. 
> 
> Peter's Russian name is Pyotr

_"Papa!"_ Pyotr cries out as the guards drag James out of their room. 

 _"Pyotr, it's okay. Just listen to them until I come back. I'll always come back."_ James responds, just as the guards close the door, leaving Pyotr alone with a scientist. 

"It's okay Pyotr. Your father will come back soon. But while we wait for him, we're going to play some games." The scientist's smile grows, but it's not the same as Pyotr's papa's smile. This smile doesn't make him feel safe. 

_Just listen to them until I come back_

Pyotr swallows, "What kind of games?"

"Let's go see, shall we?" The scientist reaches for Pyotr's hand, leading him into a bigger room. A chair was surrounded by monitors. A million little wires ran from the monitors into the ground. 

"Hop on up here, Pyotr," The scientist pats the chair, and Pyotr climbs up, "Let's start with some simple questions, okay?"

Pyotr nods.

"How old are you, Pyotr?"

"Four."

"Where are we?"

"HYDRA."

"What is your mission?"

"To aid the Winter Soldier on missions, and to fight against the bad guys."

"Very good."

Pyotr feels a pinch in his skin, and suddenly the world is black.

-

James knew his mission. 

To kill Captain America. And anyone who tries to stop him.

James was strapped down to the chair, and he knew what was coming next. The book would be opened, and the Winter Soldier would emerge.

_"Longing."_

_"Rusted."_

All he had to do was kill the man, then he could come back to Pyotr.

_"Furnace."_

_"Daybreak."_

Just do it for Pyotr, so he's not alone here.

_"Seventeen."_

_"Benign."_

_"Nine."_

_"Homecoming."_

_"One."_

_"Freight car."_

_Nothing_

_"Soldier?"_

_"Ready to comply."_

 


	2. can i lean on you, when i fall?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pyotr sees his father again, but he’s not the same man he used to be
> 
> he tells pyotr about “stevie”, the small, sick, blond boy.

James was thrown into the room. He barely caught himself before his body hits the floor. 

“Papa?” Pyotr asks. 

When James looks up, he sees his son. Pyotr was curled up, knees hugged to his chest, on the cot, blanket wrapped around his shoulders. 

“Pyotr.” James scrambles to get up, to pull his son into a hug. 

But the boy flinches away. 

“Pyotr?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you like I hurt the other men.” Pyotr’s eyes fill with tears, they leave tracks on his face. 

James pulls back. What did they do to him? 

And as if Pyotr could read his thoughts, he answered, “Papa, they made me hurt the man. They said if I didn’t that something would happen to you,” Pyotr’s voice goes quiet, “I killed him.”

James reels back. They made him kill a man? He’s just a kid. 

“Pyotr, it’s okay. I’m safe, and you’re safe.”

He pulls Pyotr into his arms, and the child cries into his shoulder.

“Tell me a story, papa?” Pyotr looks up at him, his face one James could never say no to. 

James clears his throat, then thinks of a story. 

“There once a little boy, just like you. He loved playing outside. He could look at the sky forever. But this boy was very sick. He couldn’t run for very long, he had trouble breathing.”

He makes up the story as he goes, Pyotr’s eyes growing heavier and heavier. When James reached the end of the tale, Pyotr looked up at his father and sleepily said:

“What was the little boy’s name, papa?”

James smiled, snuggling Pyotr closer to him. 

“His name was Stevie.”

 

———

 

Today he’s fourteen. That’s what Papa told him.

Pyotr looked down on the leather straps that were rubbing his wrists raw. Inside of them held the “web fluid” that the scientists made. 

Though Pyotr was biologically James’ son, the serum doesn’t pass genetically. The scientists at Hydra took this as a sign, a sign to create a newer, better serum. 

All based on the genetic make up of a spider. 

So now, Pyotr’s fourteen, and his kill list is higher than the amount of people he knows. Pyotr’s fourteen, and his only friend is his papa. Pyotr’s fourteen, and he still hasn’t left the country. 

Until now. 

They were sending him and Papa to find Captain America. After Papa failed to kill the Captain ten years ago, they redid his programming many times, as well as programming Pyotr to do whatever they wanted. 

When Pyotr wasn’t himself, they called him the Spider. 

How original. 

They activated Spider before they got on the plane. The Winter Soldier was there as well. 

“You know the mission.” The handler in front of them nodded, “Kill Captain America, or we kill you.”

Spider and the Winter Soldier nodded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter again...
> 
> maybe that’s just how it’ll be, short chapter, longer fic overall


	3. complete the mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stevie—the sick boy from Papa’s story—was real  
> and he was Spider’s mission

_Kill Captain America—and anyone in his way._

Seems easy enough, Spider thinks. His shield is pretty much a huge target for him to hit. 

Spider and the Winter Soldier were currently staked out on a building, watching Captain America through the window of a cafe. 

He looked in suspecting, that’s were Spider comes in. 

His outfit was ridiculous. How was he supposed to kill someone in baggy jeans and a sweatshirt? 

Spider walked into the cafe, running straight into Captain America, who towers over his small figure. The man stopped, putting down his coffee to help up Spider. 

“I’m sorry son, I didn’t see you there.” He holds out his hand to help the young man up.

”I’m sorry sir, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Spider takes his hand, and with ease, the superhero pulls him to his feet.

”Please, call me Steve, sir makes me feel older than I already am.”

Spider smiles, Captain America didn’t stand a chance, “Okay, thanks Steve.” 

“Where’s your parents, kid?” 

Perfect.

”I’m supposed to meet my dad at his office, but I always get him a coffee before.” Spider looks at the watch he was given for the mission, “I’m late! He’s gonna kill me!”

Captain America looks around, then back to the kid in front of him. “Why don’t I walk with you? This area can be a little dangerous alone.”

Spider grins, “Really?! Thank you Steve!”

“Of course, kid.”

The two walk in almost perfect silence, which Spider is thankful for. Acting like an immature kid is exhausting.

They walk into the building where the Winter Soldier is hidden on the roof. Spider leads Captain America up the stairs to the roof access door.

”This is where we normally meet, we drink our coffee and look out at the city. Once a week, just me and my dad.” Spider lies easily, his face lit up with a fake emotion.

Once on the roof, Spider sits down on a bench, he knows that once the door closes, it automatically locks, and can only be unlocked from the inside, or with the key.

He would complete his mission in record time.

The lock clicks, and Spider stands back up.

”Papa?”

The Winter Soldier comes out from his hidden spot.

Captain America sees the Soldier, and his eyes turn to Spider.

”Kid get out of here!”

Spider laughs, shedding the sweatshirt and jeans to reveal his black and blue suit underneath. He pulls his mask over his face, and nods to the Soldier.

”убей его солдат.”

Captain America goes to pull out his phone, to call someone, anyone, but it’s pulled out of his hands after two clicks.

He blocks the first two punches from the Winter Soldier.

”Bucky.”

Spider grabs him from behind, holding back his arms.

”Bucky! It’s me, Steve—argh!”

The Captain couldn’t block the next stream of punches from the Soldier.

”It’s me, Stevie! Bucky! Please!”

stevie

Spider blinks, then shakes his head. The mission isn’t complete, why would they bring back Pyotr?

He shakes his head, he had to finish his mission!

But Spider can’t fight it.

He’s back to being Pyotr Barnes.

He knows that he needs to finish the mission. Just hold back Captain America’s arms and let the Winter Soldier finish him.

But something in Pyotr tells him to let go.

So he does.

Captain America hits the Soldier, taking him by surprise.

Pyotr watches his father—no, the Winter Soldier—get beat up by the hero.

”Papa!” Pyotr tackles the man to the ground, not sure what to do the bring him out of the Winter Soldier. 

His father gave him a word to break him out, but he never told Pyotr what to do to get him out.

Pyotr is hit in the face, but his grip doesn’t change. He pulls a tranquilizer out of his suit and stabs in into his father’s neck.

The Winter Soldier starts to slow, and eventually lays limp underneath Pyotr.

”I’m sorry Papa, I’m sorry.” Pyotr cries. 

Suddenly the rooftop door opens, and two new people come rushing out.

”Cap! What happened?” The woman asked, and upon looking up, Pyotr sees the Black Widow and Hawkeye standing before him.

”It’s Bucky, I found him, or he found me.” Captain America gestures to Papa, and Pyotr growls at them.

Black Widow smirks. “Who’s the kid?”

”I think he’s Bucky’s son.”

Hawkeye steps closer to the duo, and Pyotr moves in front of his father.

”Hey kid what’s your name?” He asks, “I’m Clint. You can trust me.”

Pyotr eyes the gun that threatens him from Hawkeye’s belt. Before any of the adults can move, the gun is in the teen’s hands, pointed at the three heroes.

”Step closer to me or Papa and I’ll shoot.”

Clint snorts, “You’re a kid, you won’t shoot us.”

Pyotr aims, then fires, hitting the metal door behind them, nearly hitting Hawkeye in the head.

”I don’t ever miss.” He snarls. “Let us leave.”

Pyotr was so focused on the three people who stood in front of him that he didn’t notice the arrival of the fourth behind him.

”I have a better idea.”

He feels a pinch in his neck, and whirls around to see Iron Man standing in front of him.

That was the last thing he saw.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is up my lovely readers?!! it’s currently midterm week and y’all know that I’m writing this instead of studying for my theatre class
> 
> yee


	4. what you love can break you (or heal you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the avengers compound isn’t where pyotr and james wanted to be
> 
> but the silent room had no escape

When Pyotr wakes up, he’s in an all white room. The bed he’s laying on is not comfortable. 

_He failed the mission._

Then he notices the walk that’s been replaced with a window. And on the other side?

Papa. 

Pyotr rushes to the window, hoping to get his father’s attention. 

“Papa!” He pounds on the glass, but it doesn’t matter, his father can’t hear him.

”Papa!” He screams, and on the other side, his father notices him. 

He can see Papa saying his name, but he can’t hear him. 

 _“Okay, so the two of you are awake. That lasted about 30 minutes.”_ Pyotr jumps at the sudden voice that comes from the ceiling.  _“Chill kid, we’re not going to hurt you, even after you almost killed a member of my team.”_

Pyotr lock’s eyes with his father. Then starts signing at him. 

Hydra had Pyotr and Papa learn many languages, and in case of a situation like this, they learned Morse code, and sign language. 

‘He’s not dead’ Pyotr signs, ‘They took us’

’It will be okay Pyotr. We can get out. See the camera in the corner?’

Pyotr looks up, spots the camera, and nods.

’Take it out, that is how they see us’ Papa signs. 

Pyotr turns to the camera. 

With ease, he pulls it out of the wall, causing the man’s from the ceiling to come back. 

_“Hey kid! Don’t do that!”_

Pyotr smiles at the broken parts in his hand. 

But then his ears hurt. A loud whining noise fills his room, causing his senses to go overboard. All he can hear is the high pitched beeps. 

Pyotr holds on as long as he can, but soon enough, the noise hurts to much, and he passes out. 

-

James didn’t like watching Pyotr get hurt. 

But he hated watching Pyotr get hurt and not being able to help him. 

“Pyotr! Pyotr!” He yells, though he knows his kid can’t hear him through the glass. 

He turns up the ceiling. 

“Stop it! He’s just a kid! If you’re going to hurt someone, hurt me! Please! He’s just a kid!” His voice falters at the end, something he despises. 

He watches as Pyotr collapses on the ground, and he sees red. 

He bangs on the glass, “Pyotr! Pyotr! Pyot-“

The glass is gone, James is on the floor. 

Pyotr lays unmoving. James rushes over to him, pulling him into his lap. 

“Pyotr. Hey buddy. You need to wake up. Pyotr please.” James brushes Pyotr’s curls out of his face. “We’re not in Hydra.”

James pulls Pyotr closer to him, the only thing he’s focusing on is the rise and falls of Pyotr’s chest. 

He’s okay. They’re okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop


	5. all the stars that shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why does the doctor insist on calling him peeter?

Pyotr woke up in a white bed. A heart monitor machine was beeping steadily next to him. His father was nowhere in sight.

“Papa?” Pyotr calls out, with no response.

He goes to sit up, but his hands are stuck. Looking down, his arms are cuffed down to the bed, as well as his legs.

“Papa?” He cries out. “Papa!”

Someone walks into the room, the lab coat indicating to Pyotr that she’s a doctor.

“Hello Peter.” The woman smiles.

Pyotr frowns, his name is Pyotr, not ‘peeter’. He stays silent nonetheless. Talking back never got him anywhere.

“I know you must be confused. It can be scary going to an unfamiliar place.” The doctor smiles. “My name is Helen Cho, I know you must have a million questions, which I’ll be happy to answer, once you answer some of mine.”

Cho sits down in the chair next to his bed.

“Peter, how old are you?”

“Fourteen.”

She scribbles something down on her clipboard.

“Where are you from?”

“Russia.”

Cho nods, writing down his answer again.

“Did you ever meet your mother, Peter?”

Pyotr nods. “Once, when I was 4, they let me see mama. But after that they took her away, and it was just me and Papa.”

”Okay.” More scribbling. 

“I have one more question for you Peter, then you can ask me all the questions you want.”

Pyotr nods. 

“What is your name?”

That’s it? Easy. 

“Pyotr Romanov Barnes.”

Cho raises an eyebrow as she writes his answer. “Thank you, Peter. Now, you can ask me anything.”

Pyotr pauses. 

“Where is Papa?”

”Your father is with another doctor here, Dr. Banner.”

Cho stands. 

“You can see if you don’t try to attack anyone. You’ll be good, right?”

Pyotr nods quickly, “I am a good boy!” 

Many times, Hydra would praise him for killing the target, completing his mission, or for sparring against Papa, so this couldn’t be hard, right?

Cho nods, slowly unlocking the cuffs from around his arms. Pyotr sits up at lightening speed, not waiting for her to undo his legs. In his quick movement, he accidentally smacks his head into the doctor’s arm.

She stops, pulling out the key before unlocking the cuff. Pyotr’s eyes widen. He won’t be able to see Papa. 

He quickly flattens himself back down on the bed, placing his wrists in the open cuffs.

”I’m sorry. I was not a good boy.” He squeezes his eyes shut, “I don’t deserve to see Papa.”

In the darkness, his senses are further heightened. Cho doesn’t seem to have moved from her position. Peeking with one eye still shut, Pyotr can see her mouth formed into a thin line.

He really messed up.

”Peter?” He opens both eyes. “It was an accident, it’s okay. You just hit my shoulder, it didn’t hurt.”

Cho shows him her arm, “Look it’s not bleeding, I’m fine.”

And with that she proceeds to unlock the remaining cuffs.

”There we go,” She steps back, “Now let’s go see your father.”

———

Once again, Papa and Pyotr were separated by glass, though now it seemed that Papa wasn’t aware of Pyotr in the room.

”Papa?” He calls out, and he recieves no tells that his father had heard him.

”Your father can’t see you, Peter. We can only see him.” The male doctor explains.

What?

”Papa!” Pyotr yells, confused.

”I thought we agreed they were allowed to see each other?” Cho asks the male doctor. Pyotr doesn’t take his eyes off of his father.

“Helen, he told you who his mother is. We need to tell Nat.” He supplies, ignoring Pyotr’s fists hitting the window.

”почему ты не отвечаешь? Папа!” _Why don’t you answer? Papa!_

Pyotr’s Russian becomes faster, his fists rapidly hitting the glass in hopes it will attract his father’s attention. But Papa sat in the chair, unmoving, unaware his son was on the other side of the mirror.

The male doctor hits a button, and Papa’s head shoots up to the corner, where the speaker is.

”Papa, please.” Pyotr cries, “I just want Papa.”

”Pyotr? ты где? где мой сын?!“ _Where are you? Where is my son?!_ He hears his father shout.

“Papa! Я здесь! Я прямо здесь! Papa!” _I’m here! I’m right here!_

The door behind them opens, and two people enter the room behind Pyotr. 

“Bruce, any updates?” The tall blond asks.

The male doctor, Bruce, shakes his head. “I was just about to go in.”

Pyotr is so focused on his father that he hadn’t realized Cho refastened the cuffs on his hands. 

“This is the kid?” The blond asks, gesturing towards Pyotr. 

Cho nods, and the man walks towards Pyotr. 

“Hey kid. I’m Steve, a friend of your dad. What’s your name?” 

Pyotr looked up to be right in front of Captain America. He backs up, looking to Doctor Cho. 

“I want to see my Papa. You said I was a good boy and I could see my Papa.” 

“Peter, it’s more complicated than that.” Bruce answers. 

“Stop calling me Peter! My name is Pyotr! I am Pyotr Romanova Barnes and I want my Papa!” 

The room is silent. Pyotr watches Captain America back away from him, looking to the other figure who had entered the room. 

There she stood. 

He could never forget her. 

“Mama?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! sorry it’s been so long, but school just ended so I’m hoping to write tons more this summer!


	6. bracing for impact

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mama
> 
> that was all pyotr could focus on
> 
> mama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!

Pyotr stood frozen, his eyes locked on the redhead in front of him.

“Mama,” He breathed, a feeling filling his lungs—relief?—his jumbled thoughts were suddenly clear, but his body refused the move towards his mother.

Natasha went to move closer, but Steve held her back, “Nat he’s dangerous.”

She rolled her shoulders back, removing his hand, “He’s my son, Steve. I haven’t seen him in nearly twenty years.”

Pyotr watches her approach him. He so desperately wanted to reach to her, to hold her, but the cuffs on his wrists stopped him.

He didn’t deserve to show affection.

“Pyotr, you’ve gotten so big.” Mama whispers, knowing only Pyotr could hear her.

“Mama,” Pyotr says again, “где ты был? Я сильно скучал по тебе... Папа тоже сделал.” _Where have you been? I missed you so much... Papa did too._

“Я тоже скучал по вам обоим, детка _.” I missed you both too, baby._ Mama smiled, glancing up at his papa through the glass. 

“Can I hug you, Pyotr?” She asks softly. Pyotr nods, and Mama wraps her arms around his shoulders. 

It felt nice. 

“They won’t let me see Papa.” Pyotr says in her ear, “Cho said yes, but Banner said no.”

Natasha lets go, brushing his long hair out of his face, “I’ll talk to him.”

Pyotr nods, and goes back to watching his Papa, who was yelling something, and even without the sound, Pyotr knows he’s not saying nice words. 

Natasha walks over to Bruce, her face neutral. 

“Why can’t he see his father?” She asks. 

“Barnes is dangerous, Nat. He almost killed Steve. You saw that.” Bruce doesn’t look up from the chart he’s holding. 

“Bruce. It’s his father. They won’t kill each other. If you want, I’ll go in with him.”

Without another word, she presses the speaker button, and in an instant Barnes is yelling harsh Russian at them. 

“James?” She says softly. 

The Russian stops. 

“Natalia?” He looks up to the speaker. “Where is Pyotr?”

”He’s coming in now, I’ll be there too.” She says, then removes her finger from the button. 

“Pyotr?” The kid looks over to her. “This way. Let’s go see your dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter oof


	7. knowing me, knowing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james waited for the door to open  
> for his son to walk in  
> for the love of his life to come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah ho- I just watched mamma mia here we go again, so that’s why the title is the way it is
> 
> this doesn’t exactly correlate with the mcu nat, i was thinking of her in the comics too. so it’s a mix of the two.

Steve, Helen, and Bruce watch the reunited family silently through the glass. Pyotr, Barnes, and Natasha held on to each other like it was life or death. 

“Hey, I have a question,” Steve turns to the two doctors, “I thought Pyotr was fourteen, Nat said it’s been twenty years since she saw him.” 

Bruce nods, “While Pyotr told us he was fourteen, his file said he was born around 25 years ago. The Red Room and Winter Soldier programs crossed their training, pairing Barnes and Natasha together. They got close, and,” He motioned towards the three, “Pyotr happened.”

”Nat was allowed to see Pyotr some when he was young, but Hydra discontinued the partnership when he was four. From there, he was trained and treated as the next Winter Soldier, cryo and all.”

Steve wasn’t expecting that. 

“That’s— a lot for him to go through.” Steve comments, looking back to the three, who has separated, but still had their hands together. 

They weren’t losing each other, not again. 

—

“Will Papa and I live here? With you?” Pyotr looks to his mother, hopeful.

Natasha smiles, holding her son’s hand tight, “I don’t see why you wouldn’t. There’s plenty of space here.”

The three of them were still in the cold interrogation room, but none of them cared. They were together, and it seems it’s taken millions of years to get here. 

“Do you think, we could get some food?” Pyotr asks, one hand falling to his stomach.

”Yeah bud, I’ll go ask Bruce and Helen if you two can come with me. If not— I’ll be back with some food.”

Mama stands, kissing his forehead, then leaves the room. 

Pyotr looks to Papa, who looks— content. It’s been a long time since his father has been this happy. 

“Pyotr?” Papa asks, receiving a hum in response, “Mission report?”

The boy smiles towards his father, “We found Mama.”

Papa smiles, “Yeah, we did.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter!!! but,, it’s just a filler, get ready for some real stuff next time


	8. we’re shining through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all pyotr wanted—no—needed, was his mama and papa  
> but captain america keeps butting in about how bucky is his oldest friend, blah blah blah  
> and dr. cho says it’s vital to his recovery that he attend school  
> so here he is, seated between his mother and captain america (papa hasn’t been cleared yet), talking to this counselor about midtown tech

All Pyotr wanted—no—needed, was his mama and papa. They could stay together forever, never letting each other go after spending years apart. 

But Captain America keeps butting in about how Bucky is his oldest friend, how they were the best of friends back in the day. 

And Dr. Cho says it’s vital to his recovery that he attend school. 

Away from his parents. 

So here he is, seated between his mother and Captain America (since his father isn’t cleared yet), talking to this counselor about Midtown Tech. 

“It’s an amazing program, especially if your son is interested in one of our science electives.” The lady, Pyotr doesn’t remember her name—Laura, Lena, who knows—keeps going on and on about how amazing this school is. 

“How quickly can he be enrolled?” Mama asks. 

Laura/Lena smiles, “Peter could be enrolled today, starting school as early as tomorrow. The process isn’t difficult at all, just asking for the basic background and family information. We could get that started right now, if you wanted?”

The question wasn’t directed towards Pyotr, she was asking Mama. Pyotr didn’t get any say in the matter. 

His mother nods, and Laura/Lena smiles, grabbing a stack of papers, handing them off to all three of them. 

Captain America shakes his head, “No-no I’m not Pyotr’s father.”

Laura/Lena smiles—again, “Sorry, I assumed since you came with them that you were going to be his other emergency contact? His mother is one of them, but we need a second one on file just in case.”

Pyotr gave his mother the “are you kidding me?” look. She only chuckled. 

“Yeah, I thought that since you’re one of the next most responsible of our team, you could put your name down?” Mama bats her eyelashes at Captain America. 

The man closes his mouth, then starts filling out the forms. 

“There’s also the option to have a couple extra people that can pick him up, if neither of you are available? We encourage parents to fill those out, since we don’t want the kids wandering off with strangers.” Laura/Lena slides that form over to his mother. 

Mama thinks for a moment, and Pyotr watches her write down the contact information for Dr. Banner and Mr. Barton. 

“Why not Dr. Cho, mama?” Pyotr asks. He likes Helen more than Banner. 

“Dr. Cho is very busy Pyotr, she has a lot of patients to tend to. Bruce rarely uses medicine. And Clint is trustworthy, I promise.” She smiles at him. 

Pyotr shrugs. 

Captain America finishes his form, and Pyotr focuses on his. Laura/Lena already has name filled in as ‘Peter Romanoff’, his mother thought it would be easier to transition to school with a more American name. And since his father was still a risky topic, he got his mother’s name instead. 

He marked what he was interested, and signed the bottom of the paper. 

“Alrighty! Let me file these, and you’ll be good to go, Peter.” Laura/Lena smiles, scooping up the papers. 

Once she was done, she stood and went to shake his mothers hand, then Captain America’s. She held out her hand to Pyotr, who stared at it with disdain. 

After a nudge from his mother, he shook her hand, and they left the school. 

—

Pyotr did start school the next day. He woke up early Tuesday morning, his backpack already packed with textbooks, notebooks, and his lunch. 

His mother drive him to school, she said it was tradition for the parents to drop off their kids on the first day of school, though Pyotr noticed that many of the kids drive themselves here. 

“Have a good day baby,” Mama kisses his forehead, “I love you.”

”Love you Mama.” Pyotr climbs out of the car, heading towards Laura/Lena’s office, where a kid was going to show him around for his first day. 

Turns out this kid was an overweight kid, who looked like nothing could wipe the smile off his face. Pyotr quickly deduced that this kid could speak a mile a minute, not caring whether or not Pyotr was listening. 

“Looks like our first classes are together, Chemistry! Chems cool, you’ll like the teacher. Oh! My name’s Ned Leeds, what’s yours?”

He stopped. Ned looked at him expectedly. 

“Pyo-Peter Bar-Romanoff,” He catches, “Peter.”

”Peter! That’s a nice name. What’s your accent though? I can’t tell where you’re from.”

”Russia,” Pyotr ignores Ned’s gasp, “Shouldn’t we be heading to class now? Chem?”

Ned noticed the halls were empty, “Oh shoot man, sorry. Yeah let’s go. Russia sounds cool, though I’ve heard it’s really cold there, is it really cold?”

Pyotr shrugs as they rush through the halls, “It’s not bad.”

Ned talks the rest of the way to Chemistry class. 


	9. i’d catch a grenade for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surprisingly, pyotr enjoys school  
> well, he likes ned, and ned’s odd friend michelle 
> 
> he doesn’t like the teachers having stern talks with him after class, the loud ringing that signals classes, or the busy cafeteria. and about a million other things 
> 
> but he doesn’t tell his parents this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaand we’re back! i meant to post this yesterday but it was my dad’s birthday 🤪

Pyotr had a good first week of school, but the next Monday, he had hit a wall. Not a literal wall, no, he ran into a fellow student.

“Oh, sorry. I wasn’t looking,” Pyotr looks up to the person he ran into. 

The boy shakes his head, “Just watch where you’re going.” And goes on his way. 

Pyotr was almost to Ned, when the boy called out, “Hey wanna hang out after school?” 

This was odd. He had just met the boy. Not even met him, he didn’t even know the kid’s name. Plus, he had plans with his mom after school. 

So Pyotr told him this. 

“You’d rather hang with your mommy, then me? The coolest and smartest in our grade. Whatever loser.”

And with that, the kid was gone.

Ned’s face was frozen when Pyotr approached him. 

Pyotr raised an eyebrow, “Are you okay?”

”Peter! Flash asked you to hang out! And you said no?” Ned looks like he wants to both slap Pyotr and pull him into a hug. 

Pyotr steps back, “I have plans with my mom. We’re surprising my dad with a puppy since he’s stuck in the house.”

Ned nods. All Pyotr has told him about his family is that his parents recently got back together, he and his dad moved to America from Russia this year, and his dad wasn’t allowed to leave the house.

He just assumes that Peter’s dad is sick or something, that’s why he never leaves the house. 

The bell rings, and Pyotr jumps, still not used to the ringing, it sounded too much like the security alarm, when Pyotr was forced to fight whoever was trying to break into the base.

”C’mon, Pete, it’s time for P.E.” Ned throws his bag over his shoulder.

Pyotr doesn’t like the Physical Education class. The teacher yells at him for running too slow, for not reacting fast enough.

It’s not Pyotr’s fault he’s enhanced. His mom pulled him aside before he started school, telling him that he would have to ‘pull his punches’ when it comes to his physical abilities. 

They walk into the locker room, and only one other kid is there. Ned knew him, Abe, from Decathlon. 

Ned has told Pyotr repeatedly that he should join Decathlon, but Pyotr doesn’t want to make his mom wait to pick him up, or spend even more time from his dad. 

“Hey Ned.” Abe nods, “Peter, right?” 

Pyotr nods.

”You should really think about joining the team, Ned raves about you, you’d be a great asset to the team.”

If Abe said anything else, Pyotr didn’t hear it. His mind kept repeating asset over and over again, showing him the dreadful memory of his father being shocked, punched, sliced, and numerous other torturous things, right in front of Pyotr.

_’Look at this man, spider. You will be better than he ever was, the greatest asset to Hydra‘_

_’Pyotr! Don’t listen to them!’_

_’Papa!’ Young Pyotr cries out, watching his father cringe in pain, trying to keep quiet in front of his son._

_But then the scientist jabbed another knife into his leg, and papa screams out in pain, the sound leaving chills all over Pyotr’s skin._

Abe and Ned looked from each other, then to Peter. The boy’s eyes were closed tight, his hands going between pulling his hair and covering his ears.

The second bell rings, signaling that they’ll be late to class soon.

Peter cries out again, and Ned tries to gain his friends attention.

”Peter, hey it’s Ned. What do we do?”

Under his breath, barely noticeable, Ned catches Peter whispering something.

Abe leans closer. “What’s he saying?”

Ned holds a finger up, listening.

The words leaving Peter’s mouth weren’t English, the syllables rushing together in a language Ned doesn’t understand.

”I don’t know, it’s something in Russian.” 

“How does Peter know Russian?”

”Nevermind that, Abe! Go tell the principal or someone!”

Abe hesitates, but another whine from Peter has him sprinting to the offices.

—————

Clint Barton was possibly the least busy person in the world. Currently, he was busy making a sandwich for lunch, as well as one for the two other people at the compound today.

Which was Tony and the Winter Soldier.

Clint wasn’t really sure what the Winter Soldier liked on a sandwich, so he’s making a turkey with mayo. Tony likes the roast beef more than turkey, so he gets roast beef and mustard. 

He was just about to yell at the two to eat, when Bucky runs in, phone in hand.

”Answer your phone, Barton!” The man yells, looking ready to hit something, or someone.

Clint scrambles to pick up his phone, seeing missed calls from Nat, Steve, Bruce, and Midtown Tech.

Another call from Midtown pops up and Clint quickly answers.

”Hello?” 

“Hello, this is Lena Shore, is this Clint Barton?”

“Yes ma’am.” Clint answers. Bucky rolls his eyes.

”You’re listed as one of Peter Romanoff’s emergency contacts. We can’t get ahold of his mother, or his other contacts.”

”Is he okay?”

”Peter is having some sort of episode in the boy’s locker room. His friend said he wouldn’t calm down. We need someone to come get him, he won’t listen to the nurse, or his teacher.”

”I’m on my way, be there in fifteen.” Clint hangs up.

Of course something would happen when Nat and Steve are called on an emergency. Of course, they took Bruce along for medical.

”Is Pyotr okay?” Bucky asks, brows furrowed. 

“I don’t know, I’ll call you when I get there.” 

Shockingly, Clint does manage to get to the school in fifteen minutes, though it normally takes about half an hour. 

When he gets there, the counselor shows him to the locker room.

Clint expected Pyotr to be yelling, hitting something. That’s what he expected from the word ‘episode’. 

What he finds is heartbreaking. 

Pyotr is sat on the ground, knees to his chest, hands in his hair, crying out in Russian.

Two teenagers are sat close to him, but he’s not aware.

Slowly, Clint sits next to Pyotr, ignoring the whispers from the two boys mentioning Hawkeye.

”Hey Pyotr, kid.” He slowly puts his hand on the boy’s knee. 

Pyotr’s hand goes to slap it off, but Clint doesn’t move.

”It’s just me, you know, birdbrain. Your mom was called out, so they had me. I know what’s going on in your mind, trust me, you are not there, okay? You’re here at school, Midtown Tech, the smart school. We’re in the locker room. Can you feel the tile under you?”

Clint waits for Pyotr’s response. A small nod is enough.

”And you’re friends are sitting here—“ He looks to the boys, silently asking for names, the boys mouth ‘Abe’ and ‘Ned’. “You know, Abe and Ned.”

Pyotr nods. 

“Can you tell me who you are?”

Pyotr nods, and in the tiniest whisper, “Pyotr Romanov Barnes.”

”Who am I?”

”Mr. Barton.”

Clint chuckles, good enough. 

“Can you open your eyes for me?” 

Pyotr slowly opens his eyes, squinting at the light. 

“There we go. You want to stand? Your dad was worried about you. I was supposed to call him, whoops.”

Clint stands, helping Pyotr to his feet. 

The two teenagers—Abe and Ned—are staring in awe. 

“Where’s his bag?” 

Ned scrambles to get Peter’s bag for Hawkeye. 

Hawkeye. 

“Thanks kid.” 

The other kid, Abe, clears his throat. 

“Hawkeye, sir? Could you tell Peter that I didn’t mean to upset him?” The teen stuffs his hands in his pockets. 

“Yeah kid, I’ll tell him.” Clint smiles at the boys, slings the backpack over his shoulder, then leads Pyotr out to his car. 

“Let’s get you home Pete.”

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter, but the next one should be up soon


End file.
